Music in Myst
by LemonBubble
Summary: The stranger discusses some of the music from back home with Atrus.


_Shortly before Myst IV, a conversation about Earth music featuring:_

_Atrus as: Himself_

_Me as: The Stranger_

"Do you miss your home?" Atrus asked me one day, when I was visiting Tomanha.

"Sometimes." I told him.

"Don't you miss your old friends?"

"I was a bit of a loner. I didn't really have any friends to miss."

"Tell me about where you came from." I snorted.

"Why would you want to hear about that place? It wasn't a nice world."

"Surely there was something about it you liked?"

"Well... there is one thing I _really_ miss."

"What?"

"I miss the music." I said, with a small smile. "Some of the music there... it was great." Atrus looked interested.

"What kind of music was there?" I grinned, half-remembered tunes drifting through my mind.

"I loved rock music. It's very different from the kind of music you have here. It's all drums and bass and guitar." I sighed, wishing I had my guitar with me. "There were some great bands, and some greater songs. I only learned a few of them, and it make me sad to think that I'll never hear that music again." I'd had my MP3 player in my pocket when I first fell into Myst, but it had long since run out of battery, and I hadn't found a way to recharge it. Some of the technology on Rime had been reverse engineered from it.

"What kind of bands? What were they called? What were some of the songs? Can you sing one?" I grinned, and almost laughed.

"I never knew you had such an interest in music." Atrus grinned too.

"My friend," I suppressed a sigh as, once again, he failed to call me by my name. Ellie isn't _that_ hard to remember, is it?, "you came from a different world. Everything from there is fascinating to me, because everything is so different from here. Tell me about this rock music? Please?" I sighed.

"Alright. Well... there was a great band called Metallica." I glared at the shadow of a smile on his face. "It's _not_ a funny name. They were amazing, they did so many songs. I quite liked _The Unforgiven, _ and, _Nothing Else Matters_, and... almost anything of theirs really." Some of the songs that had been ground into my head from childhood surfaced. I smiled at the memories. "There was _Wonderwall_ by Oasis, that was a beautiful song. And _I'm Blue_ by Eiffel something, that one was weird. There were the Backstreet Boys, I didn't like them much, but that song, what was it called? Hmm... oh yeah, _Larger than Life_. That was a good one... And some of the theme songs from TV, especiallythe _Fresh Prince of Bel Air_." I laughed, and looked at Atrus' bewildered face. "I suppose that's a bit much all in one hit." Another beloved childhood theme song popped into my mind.

"Do you think you could sing one of these songs?" I chewed my lip. I hated singing in front of people. Ah well, he wouldn't know how well or how badly I was doing it. I smiled.

"Okay. This one was a theme song from a cartoon." I grinned, took a deep breath, and began.

"_I wanna be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_Duh nuh nuh nuh._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause!_

_Duh nuh nuh!_

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far an wide!_

_Duh nuh nuh nuh._

_Teach pokemon to understand,_

_The power that's inside!_

_Pokemon!_

_It you and me!_

_I know it's my destiny!!_

_Ohhh, you're my best friend,_

_In a world we must defend!"_

It was about there that I burst out laughing and couldn't carry on. At the second line I'd started sort of dancing to it, because it was one of those songs where I can't help myself. Atrus had seemed, at first, to be enjoying it, probably just for the music, but when I started laughing, he did too. After a while we stopped. I smiled, glad that I could remember at least some of the songs from the place I still though of as home.

---

_Don't laugh at my music..._

_Anyway, I've always wondered what it would be like in a world with absolutely _no familiar music at all_. Pretty awful, particularly for people like me, who are powered by music. Imagine my surprise when, lets say a year later, I go into Serenia and find a Peter Gabriel song in Dream!_


End file.
